Se Supone HinataSama
by soleanna
Summary: Pov Neji me trague mis sentimientos, iba a ser tu fiel guardián pero nada mas, no podía ser nada mas. NarutoxHinataxNeji aunque solo son sentimientos por parte de Neji.


Hola! aqui les traigo este fic q hice cuando no podia dormir ,e q soy muy cruel con neji, pero me gusta hacerlo sufrir!xD

espero les guste

Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece etc y la cancion es de luis fonsi, tiene algunas alteraciones para q encaje bn xDUu

ahora si

**Se Supone **

Hinata-sama se casa hoy.

Así es Hinata-sama se casa hoy, se casa con el hokage, con Naruto uzumaki su amor de toda la vida, se supone que debería alegrarme y estar feliz por su boda, por casarse con quien ama, pero no es así…no estoy feliz.

Hinata-sama se casa…con Naruto Uzumaki, aunque le tenga respeto de cierta forma a Naruto, no soporto la idea de que me aparte por siempre de Hinata-sama

Yo quisiera estar en el lugar de El, quisiera que Hinata fuese solo mía, pero eso no va a pasar.

Cuando Naruto pidió la mano de hinata-sama, ella estallo de dicha, nunca la vi. Tan feliz…obviamente hiashi les dio su bendición que el hokage se uniera al clan era un gran honor, yo simplemente me quede atónito, eso no podía estar pasando.

Yo nunca le dije lo que sentía por ella, nunca le confesé mis sentimientos.

Lo nuestro no podía ser, nunca iba a pasar.

**Se supone que por ti no sienta nada  
que el pasado no me pesa ya  
se supone que es muy fácil repetir que bien me va  
aunque muy dentro  
me este muriendo **

Y como sabia eso…me trague mis sentimientos, iba a ser tu fiel guardián pero nada mas, no podía ser nada mas.

**Se supone que mejor fue separarnos  
que la vida debe continuar  
se supone que ya no me importe quien te besará  
esa es mi pena  
por suponer que te podría olvidar.**

Siempre fue un espectador, observe todo lo que te pasaba hinata, siempre te estuve mirando…

Recuerdo cuantas veces derramaste lagrimas por el…

Cuantas veces te esforzabas por el…

Cuantas veces tus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por el…

Cuantas veces susurraste su nombre dulcemente…

Tú siempre lo amaste, y yo siempre te ame a ti...

Nos conocimos de pequeños, pensé que eras muy bonita y se lo dije a mi padre…pero el sabia que eso nunca iba a pasar.

Luego te odie, quería verte muerta, descargue todo mi odia con la única persona de la rama principal que había sido amable conmigo

Intente matarte…quise que renunciaras a la pelea pero cuando vi. Que solo con escucharlo a el tu determinación aumentaba, me invadió una gran ira…quería verte muerta.

Luego luche contra naruto y perdí…el peleaba por ti, eso me molesto mucho.

Ahí me di cuenta de mi error, y desde entonces las cosas cambiaron, mí amor por ti volvió…la verdad dudo que alguna vez se haya ido.

Nose como paso pero tu me contaste que le habías dicho tus sentimientos a Naruto…y el te había correspondido.

Verte tan feliz me gustaba pero no me gustaba la causa, se que sonare egoísta pero tal vez, quería que naruto te rechazara.

Y para colmos de males, hiashi –sama me ordeno acompañarte a comprarte el vestido de novia, tuve que pasar toda una tarde contigo y tus amigas y escuchar sus conversaciones y las felicitaciones que ellas te daban.

Una pesadilla total…pero estas tan feliz…como nunca lo has estado.

El te dio esa felicidad que yo nunca te pude dar…

**  
Ahora que no me perteneces  
te ves mucho más bonita  
tan segura de ti misma  
una flor inalcanzable  
de la que no podré arrancar  
en algo debo haber fallado  
si conmigo estabas triste  
y hoy te sobra la alegría  
pero ya no hay todavias  
para que volver atrás. **

-¿y Sakura-chan?-le pregunta Naruto a Sasuke

-esta con Hinata, ya sabes ayudándola a alistarse para la boda.

-a…ah –naruto estaba luchando por hacer el nudo de la corbata

-Baka, no estés nervioso, te va a ir peor.

-¡¡Cállate sasuke-teme!!-

Aquí estoy esperando a que estés lista, de paso observo a tu futuro esposo.

-estas preciosa Hinata-chan…-comenta una feliz sakura mientras arregla el tocado de una bella hinata en traje de novia.

-G-gracias Sakura-chan… ¿crees que naruto piense que… me veo bella?- hinata se encontraba nerviosa, habia soñado tanto con este día.

-¡¡por supuesto Hinata-chan!!

-… y q tal si--

Sakura no dejo terminar de hablar a hinata

-¡tonta!, vamos Naruto te ama, y para el tu eres lo mas bello del mundo-dijo dándole un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza a hinata

-sakura-chan…

-solo una cosa…

-¿eh?

-espero que te cases rápido o creo que sasuke me va a dejar para secuestrarte T0T

Hinata rió ante este comentario y Sakura se le unió en esto

Continuo viendo a las personas llegar, Hiashi-sama esta muy ansioso por que la unión se concrete, no puedo hacer nada más que suspirar, sin darme cuenta un nombre se escapa de mi boca

-Hinata-sama…

-¡no hay caso contigo Neji!

No me esperaba eso, me llego de sorpresa ¿Quién…?

-Gai-Sensei.

-me sorprendes Neji…

-¿a que se refiere?-le hablo con mi semblante serio

-a ti con respeto a tu prima…

-no se de que habla

-no sirven esas tácticas de hombre de hielo conmigo, ¡soy tu sensei!

-…

-no quieres que ella se case, ¿cierto?

-…ella lo ama.

Gai-Sensei suspira

-entiendo

-si yo le dijera lo que siento…solo haría que ella se preocupara, incluso quizás pospondría la boda…

-ella es así, sacrificaría su felicidad por el bien de otros

-no quiero mi felicidad a costa de que hinata-sama sacrifique la suya.

-sabes Neji…

-¿?

-tragarte tus sentimientos por el bien de Hinata, solo demuestra lo mucho que la amas

-gai-sensei…

-¡¡ESE EL ES PODER DEL AMOR!!

Gai.sensei casi me deja sordo.

-pero no era… ¿el poder de la juventud?

-OH…tienes razón…

- -.-Uu

De repente escucho que me llaman

-¡Neji-niisan!

Es Hanabi, es sorprendente lo que creció esta chica

-¡mi hermana quiere hablarte!

-¿Hinata-sama?

-no Willy wonka, ¡CLARO QUE HINATA!

A veces no soporto a esta niña, pero de que querrá hablarme Hinata-sama…

-esta bien ahí voy.

Entro al cuarto, y me encuentro con Sakura quien me saluda y luego sale de la habitación.

Te veo a ti estas radiante, me miras y luego me sonríes

-me llamaba Hinata-sama

-si, Neji-niisan…

-¿necesita algo?

-no…solo quería…

-¿quería…?

-darte las gracias…-

¿Las gracias? ¿Por qué?

-entiendo pero yo no he hecho nada que me tenga que agradecer.

-claro que has hecho muchas cosas por mi…

De pronto tú te acercas a mí, y tomas mis manos entre las tuyas.

-Gracias Neji-Niisan…gracias por animarme y por cuidarme siempre…quizás para ti haya sido solo una molestia pero igual Te quiero…. ¡Te quiero mucho Neji-niisan…!

Me vuelves a sonreír tiernamente estas a punto de llorar, yo no puedo hablar, siento mis mejillas arder.

-Muchas gracias Neji-niisan…solo quería decirte eso

No se que hacer

Comienzas a separarte de mí

Hinata-sama…

Cada vez mas…

Hinata-sa…

-¡HINATA-SAMA!

Grito tu nombre con todas mis fuerzas

-¿si...neji-niisan?

-usted nunca fue una molestia para mi…para mi usted es la razón de mi existencia, escúcheme yo…voy a vivir para amarla y nada mas, yo se que usted ama a Naruto, pero por favor... ¡permítame permanecer asu lado…!

-n...N-eji-niisan…

-yo solo quiero que usted sea feliz…

-…de verdad muchas gracias Neji…

Por primera vez escucho mi nombre salir de su boca sin ese "niisan" que tanto me hiere…usted se acerca a mi y suavemente me regala un beso en mi mejilla, dura un segundo pero…fue muy calido.

-Bien, es hora…-te digo mientras extiendo mi mano para escoltarte hasta adonde esta tu padre, el te llevara al altar

-si...de nuevo...gracias Neji…

-Hinata…solo se Feliz…

-descuida lo seré…

Caminamos juntos., estas muy nerviosa pero dichosa…y yo comparto tu felicidad de una forma u otra, llegamos adonde tu padre la ceremonia da incio, lentamente sueltas mi brazo, me miras por ultima vez y te diriges al altar.

**Me despido en el portal  
y me agarro de un suspiro las palabras  
tú ya tienes otro amor  
yo regreso a mi dolor  
ya no tengo nada más.  
**

La ceremonia concluye, la fiesta realmente esta muy animada, es divertido ver que la mayoría ya se pasaron de tragos, también observo varias parejas, y entre ellas muchos conocidos.

Naruto quien se encontraba muy animado se me acerca

-Ey, Neji! ¿Que tal la fiesta?

-muy buena la verdad Naruto.

-¡Me alegro!

-Naruto.

-¿Qué?

-por favor cuida de Hinata…

Naruto me mira confuso pero luego muestra su clásica sonrisa

-descuida lo Haré.

Nuevamente mi vista se fija en la dueña de mi corazón quien se encuentra bailando con los invitados

**Se supone...**

Se supone que yo te mire a la cara  
y nada de nada  
se supone que yo te vea pasar  
y nada de nada  
y se supone que yo te mire a los ojos  
y no sienta nada,  
que yo te mire a la cara y nada...  
no sienta nada, y como duele.

**Se supone que no sienta nada.**

Me Duele verla…pero yo La Amo.

Pero siempre…seré feliz si tú eres Feliz, por más que nunca mi cara demuestre mis emociones…Siempre te amare.

Por que yo…Vivo Por Vos.

Hinata…

**Fin**

**tom atazos??reviews?? etc??**

**los quiere :3**

**Soleanna **


End file.
